


Quantum Entanglement

by Playground_TV_Productions



Category: Original Work
Genre: Ancient Egypt, Comedy, Covert Operation, Destiny, F/F, Future, Gen, Law Enforcement, Paradox, Screenplay/Script Format, Sitcom, Spies & Secret Agents, Terrorism, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-05 00:50:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17908919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Playground_TV_Productions/pseuds/Playground_TV_Productions
Summary: Certain since childhood that she’s destined for time travel, Clea Smith has kept herself in close proximity to an ancient artifact mysteriously bearing her signature— an effort that pays off when a pair of time travelers from the future show up with an important mission.





	Quantum Entanglement

**Author's Note:**

> My newest original TV pilot. Please leave any critiques you may have, as I plan to send this script to potential producers and managers soon and could use all the help I can get with improving it. Also, if you want to see more scripts like this one, please donate to my Patreon at www.patreon.com/KCkramer

EXT. OUTSIDE MUSEUM - DAY

CAPTION: “25 YEARS AGO”

 

It’s a sunny, happy day and families are out having fun with their children. Some choose to play in the park near the CAMBRIDGE NATURAL HISTORY MUSEUM, some are just relaxing and having a lazy day, but one family is not enjoying their time together so much. A little girl pulls her mother along on the way to the museum. This girl is YOUNG CLEA, (6) an intelligent, if somewhat impulsive, little girl, and her mother, VICKI, (27) a party girl who has not given up that lifestyle just because she has a daughter, is very clearly hungover and does not want to be here.

 

YOUNG CLEA: Mommy, come on! We’re almost there!

 

VICKI: Okay, Clea, slow down. Mommy isn’t feeling good.

 

Clea stops pulling her mom.

 

YOUNG CLEA: Why’s that?

 

Vicky gets down to Clea’s level and places a hand on her shoulder.

 

VICKI: Well, honey, when you’re older, you might play a special game called Beer Pong. And it’s fun at first. I mean, hell, I got so blitzed I was practically flying, made out with a hot biker dude, it was great. But then, the morning after, you might not feel so good. Do you understand?

 

YOUNG CLEA: Well, why don’t you take some medicine from your special bag?

 

VICKI: (chuckles nervously) Sweetie, what did mommy tell you about her special bag?

 

YOUNG CLEA: Don’t mention it where there might be cops?

 

VICKI: Exactly.

 

Vicki stands back up and blocks the sunlight from her eyes.

 

VICKI: Ah, okay, yeah, that sun is way too bright. Honey, there’s a bar down the street. Are you okay with waiting outside while mommy gets her buzz back?

 

YOUNG CLEA: But you said we could go to the museum today!

 

VICKI: Jesus, Clea! Why do you want to go there anyway? It’s just a bunch of nerdy crap no one gives a shit about.

 

YOUNG CLEA: But I like it. Come on! Please?

 

Vicki sighs.

 

VICKI: Dammit. Fine. Let’s go.

 

YOUNG CLEA: Yay!

 

Clea and Vicki keep heading toward the museum. A BALLOON VENDOR stands by the front steps. There’s also a bench nearby.

 

BALLOON VENDOR: Hi there, sweetheart. Want a balloon?

 

YOUNG CLEA: Ooh! Yeah! Mommy, can I have one? Please?

 

VICKI: (under her breath) Oy, you’re killing me, kid.

 

Vicki puts her face in her hands and takes a calming breath.

 

VICKI: Fine, but only if mommy can rest her eyes for a bit.

 

YOUNG CLEA: Okay!

 

Vicki pays for a balloon and heads over to the bench with Clea. Clea stands there patiently with her balloon. She looks happy. A WOMAN with straight brown hair wearing a very unique black jacket walks past her. Suddenly, Clea’s balloon pops. And Clea knows who’s responsible.

 

YOUNG CLEA: (yelling after the woman) Hey!

 

The woman in the black jacket just keeps on walking, not even looking back. Clea turns to her mother.

 

YOUNG CLEA: Mommy, that lady popped my balloon!

 

Vicki is asleep on the bench, as evidenced by her snoring loudly. Clea turns and runs off after the woman into the museum.

 

INT. MUSEUM FRONT LOBBY - MOMENTS LATER

Clean, elegant, historic. A fantastic museum. An ATTENDANT stands at the entrance to the exhibits. The woman in the black jacket hands her a ticket and walks through into the exhibit. Clea enters and sees her going in there. She runs after her.

 

YOUNG CLEA: Hey!

 

The attendant stops her before she can enter.

 

ATTENDANT: Oh, sorry, sweetheart. You need a ticket to enter here.

 

YOUNG CLEA: That lady popped my balloon!

 

Clea shoves past the attendant and runs into...

 

INT. MUSEUM EGYPT EXHIBIT - CONTINUOUS

We don’t see what’s in the exhibit quite yet. A bright FLASH of BLUE LIGHT emanates from inside the exhibit. Clea runs in just as the light fades. She looks around for the woman in the black jacket, but she’s lost her. Just then, she notices what’s in the exhibit. She’s in awe.

 

YOUNG CLEA: Wow...

 

EXT. OUTSIDE MUSEUM - MOMENTS LATER

Clea runs over to her mom who is still asleep on the bench. She starts shaking her to try and wake her up.

 

YOUNG CLEA: Mommy! Mommy! You gotta see this!

 

VICKI: (still half-asleep) It’s fine, officer. I’m okay to drive.

 

YOUNG CLEA: Mommy! Wake up! I have to show you something!

 

Vicki starts to wake up.

 

VICKI: Ugh. Clea, what do you want? Mommy’s trying to sleep.

 

YOUNG CLEA: There’s something cool in the museum! You gotta see it! Come on!

 

Clea runs off back towards the museum. Vicki gets up and follows her.

 

VICKI: (to herself) Jesus, why didn’t I use a frickin’ condom?

 

INT. MUSEUM FRONT LOBBY - MOMENTS LATER

The attendant still stands by the entrance to the exhibits. Clea runs in past her once again.

 

YOUNG CLEA: This way, mommy!

 

ATTENDANT: Wait! You need a--

 

Vicki runs past the attendant after Clea.

 

VICKI: Clea, slow down!

 

ATTENDANT: Hey! You--(sighs, resigned)Enjoy the museum.

 

INT. MUSEUM EGYPT EXHIBIT - MOMENTS LATER

Clea is already here. She looks up at what she saw before with a gaze of pure wonderment. Vicki jogs up behind her, clearly out of breath.

 

VICKI: Clea, what the hell has gotten into you?

 

Clea points at what she’s looking at.

 

YOUNG CLEA: Look!

 

Vicki looks up and sees it. What Clea is looking at is a piece of a wall from an Ancient Egyptian tomb, and on it, written in black permanent marker, is a heart with the words “CLEA + NED” in the center of it.

  
  


VICKI: “Clea and Ned?” Huh. Hey, isn’t that...

 

YOUNG CLEA: That’s my handwriting, mommy!

 

VICKI: Wow. Little amateur for my daughter’s first tag, but still. I’m proud of you, sweetheart.

 

A nearby MUSEUM WORKER notices Clea and her mother looking at the artifact.

 

YOUNG CLEA: No, mommy, I didn’t write this.

 

VICKI: Well, come on, Clea. You just said that’s your handwriting. Where’d you even get a marker?

 

The worker walks over to them.

 

YOUNG CLEA: Mommy, I told you. I didn’t write it.

 

MUSEUM WORKER: Excuse me?

 

VICKI: What do you want, Sweater Vest?

 

MUSEUM WORKER: I just thought you and your daughter might be interested to know the history of this piece.

 

VICKI / YOUNG CLEA: (simultaneously) Not really. / Yeah!

 

VICKI: (under her breath) Killjoy. (sighs, then to the worker) Fine, what’s the deal with it?

 

Throughout the worker’s explanation, Vicki looks bored while Clea listens with rapt attention.

 

MUSEUM WORKER: Well, you see, this piece is a section of wall taken from the tomb of the Egyptian pharaoh, Karamoses. Upon discovery of the tomb, archaeologists found this strange English writing on one of the walls. We estimate the ink must have stayed on there for over 4000 years. However, this writing was clearly made by a 21st century marker. It’s the cause of much scientific curiosity.

 

The museum worker crouches to talk to Clea eye-to-eye.

 

MUSEUM WORKER (CONT’D): Tell me, young lady, you say this looks like your handwriting?

 

YOUNG CLEA: Yes.

 

MUSEUM WORKER: And what is your name?

 

YOUNG CLEA: Clea. But I didn’t write on it. I promise.

 

MUSEUM WORKER: (interested) Clea. Hmm...

 

The worker looks back at the artifact and smiles, then turns back to Clea.

 

MUSEUM WORKER (CONT’D): Well, Clea, I believe you when you say you haven’t written on this artifact.

 

VICKI: Good. My daughter’s innocent. Can we go now?

 

MUSEUM WORKER: But perhaps someday you will!

 

Clea looks more excited than ever. Vicki just groans.

 

MUSEUM WORKER (CONT’D): You see, this discovery has caused quite a shock in the scientific community because some experts believe that it may be the first real evidence... Of time travel.

 

Clea looks ecstatic. Vicki just looks weirded out. Beat.

 

VICKI: Okay, this guy’s a wackadoo. Come on, Clea. Mommy might need some of her medicine after all and she could use a lookout.

 

Vicki takes Clea by the hand and leads her away. Clea turns back and waves at the museum worker.

 

YOUNG CLEA: Thanks, mister!

 

The museum worker smiles and waves back at her. We shift to focus on the artifact for a moment before zooming out to focus on...

 

INT. MUSEUM EGYPT EXHIBIT - DAY

CAPTION: “PRESENT DAY”

 

The exhibit hasn’t changed a bit in the 25 years it’s been here. On a bench a few feet away from the tomb wall artifact, sits CLEA, (31) a member of the museum’s Egyptology department who has never forgotten that day 25 years ago, eating her lunch for the day out of a brown paper bag. As she eats, she looks up at the artifact with a smile on her face. At the entrance to the exhibit, an ELDERLY SECURITY GUARD stands, watching Clea like how one would watch a fascinating documentary on Animal Planet. RICK, (33) another security guard, stands nearby. The first guard gestures for him to come over.

 

SECURITY GUARD: Hey, new guy, come here real quick.

 

Rick walks over to the other guard.

 

RICK: Yeah?

 

SECURITY GUARD: Look at this.

 

The guard points over at Clea.

 

RICK: Yeah, so?

 

SECURITY GUARD: I’ve been guarding this room every day for three years now and, like clockwork every day, this girl comes in here right at 12:15, sits down, eats her lunch, and looks over at that piece of rock like it’s top-quality porn.

 

RICK: Okay...

 

SECURITY GUARD: Strange, isn’t it?

 

RICK: I guess?

 

SECURITY GUARD: I mean, in terms of how top-quality it is, this girl’s looking at that rock like it’s three babes going at it with toys and everything...

 

Rick starts to look uncomfortable with this conversation.

 

RICK: Uh...

 

SECURITY GUARD: -but, if you ask me, that thing is barely at fisting levels of interesting. Maybe anal, but definitely no higher than that.

 

RICK: ‘Scuze me.

 

Rick walks over towards Clea.

 

RICK (CONT’D): Hi.

 

Clea looks over at him.

 

CLEA: Oh. Hello.

 

RICK: Do you mind if I...

 

Rick gestures to the bench.

 

CLEA: No. Go right ahead.

 

RICK: Thanks.

 

Rick sits down next to Clea and looks at the rock too.

 

RICK (CONT’D): So, what am I looking at here?

 

Clea smiles.

 

CLEA: Something more fascinating than anything else in the world.

 

RICK: Huh. Even more fascinating than fisting?

 

CLEA: What?

 

RICK: Uh, nothing. Just something that old guy, uh... What’s your name?

 

CLEA: Dr. Smith. I’m with the Egyptology department.

 

RICK: Ah. Should’ve figured.

 

CLEA: But everyone calls me Clea. And you are...

 

Clea looks at Rick’s nametag. It reads “R. STANLEY.”

 

CLEA (CONT’D): Mr. Stanley?

 

RICK: Yeah. I prefer Rick, though.

 

CLEA: Nice to meet you.

 

RICK: So, you said your name’s Clea? That why you’re so interested in this thing? Because it has your name on it?

 

CLEA: Actually, because it has my handwriting on it.

 

RICK: What?

 

CLEA: Here. I’ll show you.

 

Clea rips off a piece of her paper bag and takes a marker out from her jacket. She starts writing something on the piece of paper and shows it to Rick. It’s the exact same thing as what’s on the artifact, almost like a complete carbon copy.

 

RICK: Wow. Impressive. How long did you have to practice that before you got it right?

 

CLEA: (giggles) You don’t believe in time travel, do you?

 

RICK: Oh, no. I do. Definitely. It’s just that you never really struck me as a time traveller.

 

CLEA: Well, I’m not. Yet.

 

RICK: You think you will?

 

CLEA: I know I will.

 

Clea looks back at the rock wistfully.

 

CLEA (CONT’D): But it’s kinda sad that the only proof I have of that is going to be leaving soon.

 

RICK: Oh, yeah. They’re closing down this whole exhibit, aren’t they?

 

CLEA: (sadly) Yeah.

 

RICK: Well, I hear they’re at least giving it a good send-off. Aren’t they throwing a gala later tonight?

 

CLEA: Yeah. Should be fun. You know, I heard even the governor’s going to be there.

 

RICK: Really?

 

CLEA: Yeah. Apparently he’s a big nut for ancient Egypt and wants to give a speech to say goodbye to the exhibit properly. I gotta say, I appreciate that this hunk of rock is going off with a bang.

 

RICK: And you’re going to the gala?

 

CLEA: Oh, definitely.

 

RICK: Huh... Think you might... Need a date?

 

Clea looks a little surprised and embarrassed by this.

 

CLEA: Oh. No, thank you. Sorry.

 

RICK: Oh. Really?

 

Rick looks back over at the artifact and chuckles.

 

RICK (CONT’D): It’s not because you’re still holding out for “Ned,” is it?

 

CLEA: Is that really so crazy?

 

RICK: Little bit, yeah. I mean, you don’t even know if this guy really exists.

 

CLEA: Sure I do. The proof’s right there.

 

Clea points at the rock.

 

CLEA (CONT’D): Somewhere, or maybe even somewhen, I’m going to meet this guy. And I just know that he’ll be everything I’ve been dreaming about since I was a kid.

 

Rick smiles a little, if for no other reason than Clea’s adorable innocence and sense of wonder. Clea’s phone beeps, signaling the end of her lunch time. She stands up to go.

 

CLEA (CONT’D): Sorry. I have to get back to the lab.

 

RICK: Oh, sure. Sure. But, hey. If you change your mind about waiting around for your knight in sci-fi armor...

 

Rick picks up the piece of paper Clea copied what was on the wall on. He writes down his phone number on the back of it and hands it to Clea.

 

RICK (CONT’D): Give me a call.

 

Clea looks apprehensive, but smiles politely and takes the paper.

 

CLEA: I will.

 

Clea walks away towards a set of doors labeled “EMPLOYEES ONLY.” She heads through them into...

 

INT. MUSEUM EMPLOYEE OFFICE HALL - CONTINUOUS

A sleek, white hallway lined with doors that serve as entrances to individual employee offices. Clea enters through the doors and starts heading down the hall. She passes a trash can, which she quickly drops the paper with Rick’s phone number into, and keeps walking. She comes to a corner and stops suddenly as a flash of familiar blue light can be seen coming from just around it. Clea moves closer to the wall as she hears voices coming from the other side.

 

SMIRNOFF (O.S.): Smirnoff to HQ. Flashback was successful. Sawyer and I have landed. Date is October 1st, 2019. Time: 12:31 PM EST.

 

Clea sneaks a peek around the corner and gasps when she sees who’s standing there. Two agents of the Time Interference Tactical Squadron: SAWYER, (33) a cocky and rather immature male agent, and SMIRNOFF, (31) a female agent who always goes by what protocol dictates should be done. It’s quite clear based on her haircut and the very unique black jacket that she wears that Smirnoff is the same woman from 25 years ago who popped Clea’s balloon. She speaks into an earpiece.

 

SMIRNOFF (CONT’D): Roger that. We’ll locate the target ASAP. (to Sawyer) You take the west wing, I’ll take the east. Regroup in one hour.

 

SAWYER: Gotcha.

 

Clea quickly ducks back around the corner as Sawyer runs off past her. She waits a beat, then walks out and up to Smirnoff.

 

CLEA: Excuse me. Only museum employees are allowed back here. Can I see your ID badge?

 

Smirnoff doesn’t even blink. She was prepared for this.

 

SMIRNOFF: Of course.

 

Smirnoff pulls out a card and hands it to Clea. It’s a museum employee ID with the name “DR. SAM BECKETT” on it.

 

CLEA: Hmm. Your name is Sam Beckett?

 

SMIRNOFF: Short for Samantha.

 

CLEA: Huh. ‘Cause, you know, it’s funny. Isn’t Sam Beckett the name of a famous time traveler?

 

For a very brief moment, Smirnoff looks nervous. She quickly hides it.

 

CLEA (CONT’D): Quantum Leap. I have all five seasons on DVD back home.

 

SMIRNOFF: (chuckles) I get that all the time. My parents were huge fans of the show, and since our last name’s Beckett...

 

CLEA: Yeah, that makes sense. Except... Isn’t your last name really Smirnoff?

 

Now Smirnoff definitely looks nervous.

 

SMIRNOFF: I, uh... I don’t know--

 

CLEA: Where did you get that jacket?

 

SMIRNOFF: What?

 

CLEA: That jacket. Where’d you get it?

 

SMIRNOFF: Macy’s. So what?

 

CLEA: (not believing her for a moment) Macy’s. Right. Sure. Right. Now, just one more question: where were you July 9th 25 years ago?

 

SMIRNOFF: I’m sorry?

 

CLEA: Answer the question. Are you the bitch who popped my balloon?

 

SMIRNOFF: I don’t know what you’re talking about.

 

Clea gets up close in Smirnoff’s face.

 

CLEA: Answer the question.

 

SMIRNOFF: I don’t know! What are you, crazy?

 

CLEA: I’ve been called that before, yes. I don’t believe for one second that you really work for the museum, I know your name isn’t really Sam Beckett, and I know you didn’t get that jacket at Macy’s. At least not a Macy’s from the 21st century. You, missy, are a time traveller!

 

Smirnoff backs away, trying to maintain her cool.

 

SMIRNOFF: Okay, yeah, you’re officially crazy.

 

Clea grabs Smirnoff by the collar.

 

CLEA: Don’t walk away from me, Smirnoff! Who are you really? And who is Ned?

 

That question catches Smirnoff off guard.

 

SMIRNOFF: How do you know that name?

 

Clea lets go of Smirnoff and points at her in triumph.

 

CLEA: I knew it! You  are a time traveller!

 

Smirnoff looks as if she’s silently cursing herself. Clea calms down a bit. She’s about to ask something she’s been wanting to ask all her life. We can see the look of anticipation on her face.

 

CLEA (CONT’D): Now that you’re caught, tell me who Ned is. Please.

 

Smirnoff looks down, carefully thinking of an escape plan. She looks back up.

 

SMIRNOFF: All right. I’ll tell you. Come here.

 

Smirnoff beckons Clea closer. Clea leans in.

 

SMIRNOFF (CONT’D): The truth is...

 

Smirnoff then shoves Clea to the floor and takes off running down the hall. Clea quickly gets up and gives chase.

 

CLEA: Hey! Get back here, balloon popper!

 

We now focus on Smirnoff as she runs through the office corridors. She speaks into her earpiece.

 

SMIRNOFF: Smirnoff to HQ. Requesting an immediate extraction.

 

INTERCUT WITH:

 

INT. T.I.T.S HQ - CONTROL ROOM - DAY

The headquarters of the Time Interference Tactical Squadron: the law enforcement officers of time travel. Several TECHNICIANS monitor various high-tech computers and machines, making sure everything goes smoothly for the mission. HIGGINS, (32) the lead technician, sits at the largest computer that is in front of a large, round landing pad meant for sending and returning agents to and from their missions to the past.

 

HIGGINS: What’s going on, Smirnoff?

 

SMIRNOFF: I’ve been made. I need to get out of here now!

 

HIGGINS: Did the target identify you.

 

SMIRNOFF: No. Some crazy moddy did.

 

Clea is shown to still be chasing after Smirnoff.

 

CLEA: Get back here!

 

SMIRNOFF: I need to flash back immediately! Do it now!

 

Higgins types some commands into the computer. On the screen, we see a diagram of the TIME-SPACE CONTINUUM which looks like a large double-ended funnel.

 

HIGGINS: Okay. Locating you on the time-space continuum.

 

The screen zooms into the funnel and we see a blip moving along it that represents Smirnoff.

 

HIGGINS (CONT’D): Smirnoff, I can’t flash you back while you’re moving. The computer won’t be able to get a full lock on your position.

 

SMIRNOFF: Well, I’ve got a moddy chasing after me! I can’t exactly stop!

 

HIGGINS: Hang on.

 

Higgins types some more stuff into the computer. A square shows up in front of Smirnoff’s blip on the screen.

 

HIGGINS (CONT’D): There’s a supply closet around the next corner. Hide in there and I’ll flash you back.

 

SMIRNOFF: On it.

 

Smirnoff rounds the corner and quickly slips inside the closet and shuts the door. Clea runs past the closet, still on the hunt for Smirnoff.

 

INT. SUPPLY CLOSET - CONTINUOUS

Smirnoff stands in a very cramped space full of paper, pens, and other office supplies, and breathes a sigh of relief.

 

SMIRNOFF: Okay. I’m safe. Now flash me back.

 

HIGGINS (V.O.): Okay. Flashing in three, two, one...

 

Clea suddenly opens the door and grabs Smirnoff’s shoulder.

 

CLEA: Gotcha!

 

SMIRNOFF: No!!!

 

There’s a bright flash of light, and, when it vanishes, Clea and Smirnoff are both gone.

 

EXT. TIME-SPACE CONTINUUM - ???

Clea and Smirnoff fly through a multi-colored void that shows occasional flashes of images from history. Clea screams the whole time. As they pass through, we can hear famous voices speaking equally-famous words from all throughout time.

 

NEIL ARMSTRONG (V.O.): That’s one small step for man...

 

THOMAS JEFFERSON (V.O.): We the people of these United...

 

CLEOPATRA (V.O.): Nay, Anthony, I shall take thee too...

 

INT. T.I.T.S HQ - CONTROL ROOM - DAY

Higgins stands up to see whether or not Smirnoff makes it back okay. He covers his eyes as there’s a bright flash, and, when the light vanishes, Smirnoff and Clea land roughly on the landing pad in front of the computer.

 

CLEA: Ow...

 

SMIRNOFF: Dammit!

 

Higgins looks extremely worried now that a moddy has traveled back with Smirnoff to the future.

 

HIGGINS: Oh, boy...

 

CLEA: Did we just time travel?

 

Smirnoff elbows Clea to get her off of herself and stands up.

 

SMIRNOFF: Get off! Yes, you dunce! We time traveled!

 

Clea’s face breaks out in a wide grin as she too stands up.

 

CLEA: That is amazing! What year is it? 22nd century? 23rd? 31st? I can’t believe it! I’m really here!

 

HIGGINS: Smirnoff, what happened?! You brought a moddy back with you?!

 

SMIRNOFF: It was an accident! Plus she’s crazy.

 

HIGGINS: Oh, no, oh, no, oh, no... Director Wayne’s gonna freak! Okay, here’s what we do: we send the moddy back to ancient Hawaii, tell the tribes that live there that she’s a virgin, they throw her in a volcano, and we’re in the clear!

 

CLEA: Uh, hello? I can hear you!

 

SMIRNOFF: We’re not throwing her in a volcano. I need to let the director know what happened and we’ll handle it according to protocol.

 

CLEA: Hey, hey, hey! Hold up now! I still deserve some answers!

 

SMIRNOFF: Of course. And we’ll give them to you in due time. But, for now...

 

Smirnoff pulls a tranquilizer gun from her holster and shots Clea in the chest with a dart. Clea looks down at the dart, angry, then falls backwards, unconscious. Smirnoff turns back to Higgins.

 

SMIRNOFF (CONT’D): Now get the director.

 

INT. T.I.T.S HQ - INTERROGATION ROOM - MOMENTS LATER

A blank, grey, dimly-lit room. The only furniture is a metal table and a metal chair with straps on the armrests. Clea is strapped into the chair, still unconscious. In the foreground, Smirnoff talks with DIR. WAYNE, (54) a logically-thinking African-American woman who takes shit from no one.

 

DIR. WAYNE: I cannot believe this.

 

SMIRNOFF: I’m sorry, Director Wayne. I didn’t expect anyone to know so much about time travel when I got there.

 

DIR. WAYNE: But that’s the thing: how did she know so much about us? You say she recognized you from your jacket?

 

SMIRNOFF: Yes, ma’am.

 

DIR. WAYNE: And that you apparently “popped her balloon?” What is that, some sort of crazy 21st century expression?

 

SMIRNOFF: Unclear, ma’am.

 

DIR. WAYNE: Could it be you’ve run into her before on another mission?

 

SMIRNOFF: No, that can’t be it. I’ve never been to the 21st century that early before.

 

DIR. WAYNE: And yet she still knew who you were.

 

Dir. Wayne turns to look over at Clea.

 

DIR. WAYNE (CONT’D): Very interesting.

 

SMIRNOFF: You don’t think she could be a sleeper agent for the Shifters, do you? Or maybe an accomplice of our current target?

 

DIR. WAYNE: No, I don’t think so. If she were, she would never risk revealing that to one of our agents.

 

SMIRNOFF: Maybe she’s just stupid. Most henchpeople tend to be.

 

Clea groans softly in her sleep.

 

CLEA: (in her sleep) Ned…

 

Dir. Wayne looks extra surprised hearing that. Smirnoff just looks embarrassed.

 

DIR. WAYNE: Did she just say “Ned?”

 

SMIRNOFF: Yes, ma’am.

 

DIR. WAYNE: Does she know who--

 

SMIRNOFF: No. She doesn’t appear to.

 

DIR. WAYNE: Hmm... All right, we’d better get some answers. Wake her up.

 

Smirnoff hesitates, then nods. She walks over to Clea, pulls a tazer from her belt, and zaps Clea with it. Clea bolts awake.

 

CLEA: AAH! What the hell, man?!

 

DIR. WAYNE: Hello, miss...

 

CLEA: Doctor.

 

DIR. WAYNE: Miss Doctor. We have some questions--

 

CLEA: Wait, I’m sorry. Did you think I was saying my last name is Doctor? No. My name is Clea Smith and I am a doctor.

 

DIR. WAYNE: Apologies, Dr. Smith. Now, as I was saying, we have some--

 

CLEA: I mean, what, is it normal for people in the future to have the last name Doctor? If I walked outside right now, would I be able to find a Mr. Dentist or a Mrs. Anesthesiologist?

 

DIR. WAYNE: Please, Dr. Smith--

 

CLEA: I mean, man! If that’s true, the future is so much crazier than I thought. Do you guys have flying cars? Do you have robot butlers? Ooh, or has the robot apocalypse already happened?

 

DIR. WAYNE: Dr. Smith, I’m going to need you to stop talking.

 

CLEA: Oh. (whispering): Are the robots listening right now?

 

Dir. Wayne backs up and goes back to talk to Smirnoff.

 

DIR. WAYNE: Okay, you were right. She’s definitely crazy.

 

SMIRNOFF: Told you.

 

CLEA: I can hear you!

 

DIR. WAYNE: Well, we can’t have a moddy running around knowing about us, crazy or not. I’m officially ordering a Code T.A.R for her.

 

SMIRNOFF: Of course, ma’am. Understood.

 

CLEA: Excuse me? What the hell is a Code T.A.R?

 

Smirnoff looks at Dir. Wayne, silently asking for permission to tell her. Dir. Wayne nods.

 

SMIRNOFF: Memory wipe. After it’s done, you won’t remember anything.

 

CLEA: So, I’ll forget about time travel?

 

SMIRNOFF: No, I mean you literally won’t remember anything.

Clea looks shocked and a little scared by this.

 

SMIRNOFF (CONT’D): We haven’t quite perfected memory erasing technology, so the best we can do is wipe your brain completely clean then drop you off at a psych ward back in your own time.

 

CLEA: Wait, I’m sorry. You’ve perfected time travel, but memory wiping still eludes you?

 

SMIRNOFF: Well, we weren’t exactly worried about moddies following us to our time, so we just never really worked on it.

 

DIR. WAYNE: I’ll go prep the erasing machine. In the meantime, you need to go regroup with Agent Sawyer back in the 21st century and finish the mission. We have to find Rick Stanley.

 

That gets Clea’s attention. There may be hope to save her memories yet.

 

SMIRNOFF: Of course, ma’am. I’ll get right on it.

 

Smirnoff and Dir. Wayne begin heading for the exit.

 

CLEA: Wait! Did you say Rick Stanley?

 

Smirnoff and Dir. Wayne stop and turn back to face her.

 

DIR. WAYNE: Yes. What of it?

 

CLEA: I know him! I spoke with him this afternoon! He gave me his phone number and asked me to be his date for the gala at the museum!

 

Dir. Wayne and Smirnoff exchange a look. Dir. Wayne looks interested, Smirnoff silently tries to tell her not to do what she thinks she’s about to do. Dir. Wayne doesn’t seem to get the message and walks back over to Clea.

 

DIR. WAYNE: If Rick Stanley really spoke with you, do you think you could identify him? Even help us get close enough to take him out?

 

CLEA: Yeah! Definitely!

 

Dir. Wayne considers this and unstraps Clea’s hands to let her go.

 

DIR. WAYNE: Okay then. We’ll send you back with Agent Smirnoff. Find Rick Stanley and help us take him out.

 

Clea stands up.

 

CLEA: Yes!

 

SMIRNOFF: No! Director Wayne, we need to follow protocol here, and protocol dictates that any moddy who follows us back through time must have their memory erased.

 

DIR. WAYNE: Yes, but I’m the director, so I wrote the protocol and thus can change it at any time. And, right now, I’m changing it so this particular moddy can help us catch a dangerous terrorist.

 

Dir. Wayne shakes Clea’s hand.

 

DIR. WAYNE (CONT’D): Clea Smith, welcome to the Time Interference Tactical Squadron.

 

CLEA: So... T.I.T.S. I’m working for an organization called T.I.T.S.

 

DIR. WAYNE: (embarrassed) Yes. We are... Not proud of that acronym.

 

INT. T.I.T.S HQ - CONTROL ROOM - MOMENTS LATER

Higgins still sits at the computer. Dir. Wayne enters with Clea and Smirnoff behind her.

 

DIR. WAYNE: Higgins, get in contact with Agent Sawyer. Tell him he needs to find a phone number written on a paper bag in a trash can somewhere in that museum corridor.

 

HIGGINS: On it, chief!

 

DIR. WAYNE: In the meantime, Agent Smirnoff, brief our little moddy here on the mission details.

 

SMIRNOFF: Of course, ma’am.

 

Dir. Wayne heads off. Clea and Smirnoff walk over an get on the landing pad.

 

CLEA: Hey, so, probably should have asked this before, but what’s a moddy?

 

SMIRNOFF: Short for “Modern Timer.” It’s just a generic term meant to describe anyone from the past.

 

CLEA: Okay, but isn’t this technically modern times to you all? Why not call them Past Timers? Or Pasties?

 

SMIRNOFF: Because that just sounds stupid. Now, here’s what we know.

 

Smirnoff pulls out an item shaped like a regular smartphone. From it, a hologram appears showing data on Rick Stanley and the mission.

 

SMIRNOFF (CONT’D): Rick Stanley is a known and wanted quantum terrorist with ties to several criminal organizations.

 

CLEA: Okay...

 

SMIRNOFF: We have intel suggesting that he’s planning to alter the current timeline in a drastic way...

 

Smirnoff swipes the hologram, changing it to an image of a complex molecule with the words “FLUOROANTIMONIC ACID X 4.”

 

SMIRNOFF (CONT’D): By assassinating the governor of Massachusetts using a special form of fluoroantimonic acid which is four times as powerful as it is in its original state.

 

CLEA: Wow. What happens if he succeeds?

 

SMIRNOFF: Well, from what we know...

 

Smirnoff swipes the hologram again. This time it shows a photo of a ruggedly handsome man.

 

SMIRNOFF (CONT’D): If he successfully assassinates the current governor, the lieutenant governor, a man by the name of Harold Shandling, will take over. Then, his reign as governor will become so successful that, in 2028, he’ll be elected president.

 

CLEA: Okay…

 

Smirnoff swipes the hologram again, this time showing a diagram of the skewed alternate timeline.

 

SMIRNOFF: Then he gets assassinated, which causes a large public outcry and a whole lot of animosity between the states. Think when Franz Ferdinand was assassinated in 1914.

 

CLEA: So, you’re saying that, because the governor gets killed, a war’s gonna start?

 

SMIRNOFF: Exactly. It’s basically a repeat of the American Civil War, except this time the south are the good guys.

 

CLEA: Wow. Never thought that would happen in a million years.

Smirnoff turns off the hologram.

 

SMIRNOFF: Also, this time, instead of fighting with muskets and cannons, they’ll be fighting with nukes.

 

CLEA: Yikes!

 

SMIRNOFF: By our best approximations, over 200 million people will die if Rick Stanley succeeds in his mission. So, you can see why we need to stop him.

 

CLEA: Yeah, no duh.

 

SMIRNOFF: Higgins, are we good to go?

 

HIGGINS: Yep. I just finished contacting Agent Sawyer. He’ll be waiting for you two by the trash can near the northwest side exit of the office corridor. Ready to flash back?

 

SMIRNOFF: Ready.

 

CLEA: Wait, flash back? Does that mean we’re going to--

 

Higgins presses a button on the computer, causing a bright flash of light to happen. When the light vanishes, Clea and Smirnoff are both gone.

 

EXT. TIME-SPACE CONTINUUM - ???

Once again, Smirnoff and Clea fly through the multi-colored void that is the time-space continuum. Flashes of images from history still pass by and famous historical voices can once again be heard. Also, once again, Clea screams her head off as she flies through with Smirnoff.

 

MARTIN LUTHER KING JR. (V.O.): I have a dream...

 

MAXIMILIEN ROBESPIERRE (V.O.): Vive la revolution!

 

GENGHIS KHAN (V.O.): I am the punishment of God...

 

SMIRNOFF: (to Clea) Oh, shut up.

 

INT. MUSEUM EMPLOYEE OFFICES - DAY

From the tiny window of a closet, we see a flash of light. Smirnoff and Clea step out of it into the hallway. Sawyer stands nearby as he digs through the trash can Clea threw her lunch sack into.

 

SAWYER: Well, well, well, looks like ol’ Smirnoff’s perfect record is finally broken. So, which hospital are we dumping this moddy at?

 

SMIRNOFF: Nowhere for now. She’s joining us on the mission.

 

CLEA: Hi. I’m Clea. And you are...?

 

SAWYER: You can call me Sawyer. Why is she joining us on the mission?

 

SMIRNOFF: Apparently, she has a way to get in close to Rick Stanley and the director wanted to use her.

 

SAWYER: (indignantly) Oh, great. I suppose that’s the reason why I’m digging through garbage?

 

From the garbage can, Sawyer pulls out a half-empty box of donuts.

 

SAWYER (CONT’D): Look at this! This box is only half empty! Who throws away half a box of donuts? I’m keeping these.

 

SMIRNOFF: Sawyer, please do not eat the garbage--

 

Sawyer takes a bite out of one of the donuts.

 

SMIRNOFF (CONT’D): ‘Kay then.

 

SAWYER: Mmm. Boston Cream. Nice. What am I even looking for, anyway?

 

CLEA: A piece of a paper bag with a phone number written on it.

Sawyer gets back to digging.

 

SAWYER: Okay. Paper bag... Paper bag... Ah! Is this it?

 

Sawyer pulls out the piece of paper that Rick’s number is on and shows it to Clea.

 

CLEA: Yes! That’s it!

 

SAWYER: (laughs a little) Hey, lookie here.

 

Sawyer turns the bag around to show the side that Clea drew the heart on.

 

SAWYER (CONT’D): (sing-songy) Someone has a crush on Ne-ed! Someone has a crush on Ne-ed!

 

SMIRNOFF: What?! Give me that!

 

Smirnoff grabs the paper from Sawyer and turns angrily on Clea.

 

SMIRNOFF (CONT’D): What is the meaning of this?

 

CLEA: What? It’s just what was written on an artifact in the museum.

 

SMIRNOFF: Well, why is it written on here?

 

CLEA: So I could prove to Rick Stanley that it was my handwriting!

Smirnoff looks rather surprised by this revelation.

 

CLEA (CONT’D): What do you care? Is Ned your boyfriend, or something? Because I saw him first! Well, I mean, technically we haven’t met yet, but I’ve been in love with him since I was six years old, so back off, hussie!

 

SMIRNOFF: No. Ned is not my... Never mind. Just... Call Rick Stanley, arrange a date, and Sawyer and I will handle the rest.

 

CLEA: Fine.

 

Clea takes the paper and walks away to call Rick. Sawyer smiles at Smirnoff. She glares at him.

 

SMIRNOFF: What are you smiling at?

 

SAWYER: Sorry. It’s just a little funny that now you’re apparently dating--

 

SMIRNOFF: Yeah, yeah. Shut up.

 

EXT. OUTSIDE MUSEUM - NIGHT

Clea, now wearing a fancy dress, walks arm-in-arm with Rick, who is wearing a spiffy tux and white gloves. Clea looks like she’s clearly trying to hide how terrified she is about attending a gala with a terrorist from the future.

 

RICK: You okay?

 

CLEA: Huh? Me? Oh, I’m great!

 

Clea laughs nervously. Rick looks at her weird, but dismisses this as they enter the museum.

 

INT. MUSEUM FRONT LOBBY - MOMENTS LATER

The lobby of the museum has been redecorated for the gala. Classical music sets the mood, waiters mill among the guests with trays of champagne glasses, everyone is dressed up for the occasion, and there’s a special “farewell” banner hanging above the room. Clea and Rick enter.

 

SMIRNOFF (V.O.): (speaking through an earpiece) Stay cool, Clea.

 

EXT. OUTSIDE MUSEUM - CONTINUOUS

Smirnoff and Sawyer get out of a car, both also dressed to the nines, and begin walking up to the entrance. Smirnoff speaks into her earpiece to Clea.

 

SMIRNOFF: Just keep Rick away from the governor. Then, when I give the signal, lead him over to us.

 

INT. MUSEUM FRONT LOBBY - CONTINUOUS

Clea looks nervous as she walks around the room with Rick.

 

CLEA: (quietly into her own earpiece) Roger.

 

RICK: I’m sorry?

 

CLEA: Roger! It’s the name of a... Drink!

 

RICK: Never heard of it.

 

CLEA: (clearly nervous) That’s because it’s one I made up myself. How about I go make you one at the bar?

 

Rick eyes her a little suspiciously, but smiles.

 

RICK: Yeah, sure. I’ll meet you over there.

 

Rick walks away. Clea smiles nervously until he’s gone.

 

CLEA: (into her earpiece) Hey, guys, offhand, do either of you happen to know anything about mixology?

 

EXT. OUTSIDE MUSEUM - CONTINUOUS

Smirnoff and Sawyer walk up to the entrance an USHER stands at the front door and stops them before they can enter.

 

USHER: Excuse me. Can I see your invitations?

 

SMIRNOFF: Invitations? Of course. (quietly) Higgins.

 

USHER: Excuse me?

 

HIGGINS (V.O.): (over their earpieces) I’m flashing back some fake invites now. Just distract him real quick.

 

Sawyer points inside the museum.

 

SAWYER: Hey, look! Some dude’s peeing on a triceratops skeleton!

 

The usher turns to look.

 

USHER: What? Where?

 

There’s a flash of light behind Smirnoff and Sawyer’s backs as two invitations appear in their hands. The usher turns back around, confused.

 

SAWYER: My mistake. Turns out there weren’t even any fossils in there. Here are our invitations.

 

Smirnoff and Sawyer both show the usher their invites and he lets them in, albeit reluctantly.

 

INT. MUSEUM FRONT LOBBY - CONTINUOUS

Rick scopes out the room from the back wall, clearly looking for the governor. Clea walks up to him with an alcoholic beverage that’s really just a bunch of different booze varieties cobbled together in a nervous haste: a Roger.

 

CLEA: Hey. Almost couldn’t find you. Here. Have a Roger.

 

Rick accepts the drink.

 

RICK: Uh, yeah. Thanks.

 

He takes a sip and is immediately disgusted, then continues looking around the room.

 

CLEA: Watcha looking for?

 

RICK: Hm? Oh, just waiting for the governor to show up.

 

CLEA: (feigning interest) Really? You excited to see him?

 

RICK: Oh, yeah. Definitely.

 

Beat.

 

CLEA: Any... Particular reason why you’d be excited to see him?

 

Rick looks at Clea suspiciously, but quickly hides that behind a facade of kindness.

 

RICK: Hey, do you mind if I ask you something in private real quick?

 

Clea is taken aback. She can’t say no, but she knows this is a trap.

 

CLEA: Uh... Sure.

 

Rick takes Clea by the arm and leads her away to...

 

INT. SUPPLY CLOSET - MOMENTS LATER

Rick shoves Clea inside the closet and shuts the door behind them.

 

CLEA: So, whatcha wanna talk about?

 

RICK: Cut the crap. You’re a T.I.T.S agent, aren’t you?

 

CLEA: (nervously) Whaaaaat? T.I.T.S? That has gotta be the worst name for something I have ever heard. You are crazy, mister. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I just need a moment alone to talk to... Myself.

 

RICK: Oh, you mean talk into an earpiece to call for help?

 

CLEA: (much more nervously) Whaaaaaat? Of... Course not. Where did you even--

 

Rick reaches to try and get the earpiece out of her ear. Clea fights him for a moment.

 

CLEA (CONT’D): Hey! Stop that! Get away from my ear! Hey!

 

Rick finally succeeds in grabbing her earpiece.

 

RICK: A-ha! You are a T.I.T.S Agent!

 

CLEA: Okay, technically, I’m only a temp agent, so there’s really no need to kill me, or anything.

 

RICK: Oh, I’m not gonna kill you. Yet.

 

Rick reaches down and grabs a paint can.

 

RICK (CONT’D): First, I gotta kill the governor.

 

He opens the paint can. Inside is a steaming, green liquid that’s clearly deadly.

 

CLEA: The fluoroantimonic acid.

 

RICK: That’s right.

 

Rick dunks his hand in the liquid and pulls it out. His glove is now steaming.

 

RICK (CONT’D): These special nanofiber gloves protect me from the acid’s effects, but they won’t protect the governor. The second I lay my hand on him, the acid will start eating away at his body until he’s a steaming pile of nothing. Now, you be a good girl and stay here.

 

Rick sets down the paint can and drops Clea’s earpiece in it. The earpiece quickly dissolves away into nothing.

 

RICK (CONT’D): (sinisterly) No one’s coming to save you.

 

Rick exits the closet. Clea tries to open the door, but it’s locked. She bangs on the door.

 

CLEA: Wait! Rick, don’t do this! Rick!!!

 

INT. MUSEUM FRONT LOBBY - NIGHT

Smirnoff and Sawyer walk around the room, casing the lobby for any sign of Rick or the governor.

 

SMIRNOFF: I don’t see Clea or Rick anywhere.

 

SAWYER: Do you think something went wrong?

 

SMIRNOFF: I don’t know, but keep a sharp eye out.

 

CHEERS sound from the front entrance. Smirnoff and Sawyer look and see that the GOVERNOR, (45) has just arrived.

 

SMIRNOFF (CONT’D): That’s the governor. We’d better get him out of here before Rick shows up.

 

Smirnoff and Sawyer quickly head over to the governor as he finishes shaking hands with some fans.

 

SMIRNOFF (CONT’D): Mister governor. A pleasure to meet you.

 

GOVERNOR: The pleasure’s all mine.

 

He shakes Smirnoff’s hand.

 

GOVERNOR (CONT’D): So, what brings you folks to the gala?

 

SMIRNOFF: We just wanted to see you, sir.

 

GOVERNOR: Really? You didn’t come to say goodbye to the exhibit?

 

SMIRNOFF: What exhibit?

 

GOVERNOR: The Pharaoh Karamoses exhibit! They’ve got a piece of his tomb’s wall back there that’s simply amazing!

 

SAWYER: What’s so amazing about it, sir?

 

GOVERNOR: Well, you know, it’s the strangest thing. On the wall, there’s writing written in permanent marker. It’s a heart--

 

Sawyer smiles at Smirnoff.

 

SAWYER: With “Clea + Ned” written inside?

 

GOVERNOR: Exactly! You’ve seen it!

 

SAWYER: Somewhere I have, sir.

 

GOVERNOR: It really makes you wonder. How did that writing get there in the first place? And who are Clea and Ned, huh?

 

The governor laughs a little.

 

SMIRNOFF: (trying to change the subject) Who, indeed. But, there’s more urgent matters we need to discuss.

 

Smirnoff pulls out an ID badge for the FBI and shows it to the governor.

 

SMIRNOFF (CONT’D): We’re with the FBI. You’re in terrible danger, sir. We need to get you out of here immediately.

 

The governor takes Smirnoff’s ID badge.

 

GOVERNOR: Says here your name is Agent Sam Beckett.

 

SMIRNOFF: Short for Samantha.

 

GOVERNOR: That’s the name of the main guy from Quantum Leap. You’re a fake!

 

SMIRNOFF: (quietly) We really need to change that name.

 

SAWYER: Sir, we may not really be FBI agents, but you really are in danger. Now, if you’ll just--

 

GOVERNOR: I don’t believe you for a second! Security! Escort these two out of here.

 

Two security guards come to forcibly escort Smirnoff and Sawyer out the back exit. From one of the hallways to the exhibits, Rick enters and sees Smirnoff and Sawyer being dragged away. He also sees the governor, smiles wickedly, and starts walking over to him.

 

INT. T.I.T.S HQ - CONTROL ROOM - DAY

Higgins sits at his computer as he researches something. Dir. Wayne comes up behind him.

 

DIR. WAYNE: Higgins, did you find what I asked you to look for?

 

HIGGINS: Yes, ma’am. I went ahead and ran a quantum background check on Clea Smith.

 

DIR. WAYNE: And?

 

HIGGINS: Take a look.

 

Higgins pulls up the double-ended funnel that is the time-space continuum, then zooms in to show a timeline of events that seem to go in a straight order.

 

HIGGINS (CONT’D): Clea was clearly born in the late 20th century. There’s no evidence that she’s a quantum terrorist or anything like that.

 

DIR. WAYNE: So, she’s not a time traveler.

 

HIGGINS: Actually, I never said that. Look at this.

 

Higgins zooms in on the timeline. It shows a list of dates, all out of order. 2019, 2189, 1503, 1942, 1205, and so on.

 

HIGGINS (CONT’D): Clea’s quantum signature bounces all over the place after she came back to our time with Smirnoff. 1503 Italy, 1942 America, 1205 China...

 

DIR. WAYNE: So, she is a quantum terrorist then. Or she will be one at least.

 

HIGGINS: I don’t think so ma’am. I’ve been running simulations on the computer since I discovered this, and, in all of them, the timeline stays perfectly intact.

 

Dir. Wayne looks very intrigued by this.

 

HIGGINS (CONT’D): Ma’am, with all due respect, isn’t it possible that Clea is not on the side of terrorists, but rather on the side of, well, us?

 

Dir. Wayne walks away.

 

HIGGINS (CONT’D): Director Wayne?

 

DIR. WAYNE: I need to make a phone call. Keep monitoring the mission, Higgins. Especially Clea.

 

HIGGINS: Yes, ma’am.

 

Higgins gets back to watching the computer.

 

INT. SUPPLY CLOSET - NIGHT

Clea continues pounding on the door to try and get someone’s attention.

 

CLEA: (yelling) Hello? Anyone? Help!

 

She finally gives up and sighs. She leans back against the shelf at the back of the closet, then looks up only to smile as she notices a ventilation shaft.

 

CLEA (CONT’D): Oh, hell yeah! Time for T.I.T.S To save the day! (beat) That sounded way better in my head.

 

Clea turns around and climbs up the shelf to get to the vent. She reaches it, takes off the vent cover, and pulls herself up into the vent.

 

EXT. BACK EXIT - NIGHT

Behind the museum. Smirnoff and Sawyer are shoved out the back door by the governor’s SECURITY GUARDS.

 

SMIRNOFF: Wait! You have to believe us! We were only trying to save him!

 

GUARD 1: Yeah, sure. Now, get lost, you two!

 

GUARD 2: (mockingly) Yeah! Why don’t you tell Al you need to leap on home, Sam?

 

The two guards laugh and re-enter the museum.

 

SMIRNOFF: (yelling after them) That’s not even what happens in Quantum Leap!

 

Smirnoff groans, but then looks like she has an idea.

 

SMIRNOFF (CONT’D): Wait. That’s it! Why don’t we just call Higgins and ask him to flash us back inside the museum?

 

SAWYER: Yeah. We could do that. Or...

 

Sawyer draws a high-tech-looking gun from his holster.

 

SMIRNOFF: Is that a MK II semi-automatic plasma revolver?

 

SAWYER: Hell yeah, it is!

 

SMIRNOFF: You know the rules say we aren’t allowed to take weapons from our time back with us!

 

SAWYER: Rules were meant to be broken, Smirnoff. Just like this wall.

 

SMIRNOFF: What?

 

Sawyer pulls the trigger on the plasma revolver, firing an energy blast that blows a gigantic hole in the wall.

 

SMIRNOFF (CONT’D): Are you insane?! What if someone had seen you do that?

 

SAWYER: The gun’s got another five shots in it. I think we would’ve been fine.

 

Smirnoff looks like she wants to yell at her partner more, but there’s no time. The two of them rush back into the museum.

 

INT. MUSEUM EMPLOYEE OFFICES - CONTINUOUS

Smirnoff and Sawyer run through the office corridors.

 

SMIRNOFF: You go on ahead to stop Stanley. I’ll go find Clea.

 

SAWYER: On it!

 

The two of them split up with Sawyer continuing down the hall and Smirnoff exiting through a nearby door.

 

INT. MUSEUM ANCIENT ROME EXHIBIT - CONTINUOUS

One of the exhibits in the museum dedicated to Ancient Rome. Smirnoff enters through the “employees only” door and looks around to try and see where Clea might have gone.

 

SMIRNOFF: Okay, if I was Clea, where would I be?

 

Smirnoff looks and sees a sign pointing to the museum’s Egyptology wing. On the sign is the message “COME AND SEE THE FIRST REAL EVIDENCE OF TIME TRAVEL!” A look of fascination crosses Smirnoff’s face as she slowly begins walking in the direction the sign indicates.

 

INT. VENTS - NIGHT

The heavily cobwebbed air ducts of the museum. Clea crawls through them as she tries to find her way back to the front lobby. She plucks some cobwebs out of her hair.

 

CLEA: Ugh! How John McClane managed this, I’ll never know.

 

She reaches another vent cover.

 

CLEA (CONT’D): Okay. This should be it.

 

She removes the vent cover and pokes her head out through the opening to see...

 

INT. MUSEUM FRONT LOBBY - CONTINUOUS

Clea’s head pokes out through the vent opening in the ceiling. She suddenly looks terrified.

 

CLEA: Aw, crap!

 

It’s revealed that Clea is way high up in the ceiling of the lobby. The “farewell” banner hangs next to her. She begins to crawl back up into the vent when she sees Rick approaching the governor, who is completely unaware he’s about to be assassinated.

 

CLEA (CONT’D): No! Gotta stop him!

 

Clea looks over and sees one end of the “farewell” banner hanging next to the vent. She reaches over and grabs it, then tumbles out of the vent, screaming as she swings on the banner all the way down to the floor. Rick’s almost reached the governor. He raises his acid-soaked hand to touch him on the shoulder.

 

CLEA (CONT’D): Look out!!!

 

The governor and Rick both look up just in time to see Clea swinging towards them. The governor jumps out of the way, but Rick is too slow and Clea slams into him, sending him tumbling. His hand hits the ground, causing the linoleum to dissolve beneath it. Gala guests scream as they see this. Sawyer enters the room and sees what Clea’s done. He smiles and runs over to cuff Rick.

 

RICK: No, no, no, no, no!

 

GOVERNOR: What the hell is going on here?!

 

Clea stands up and takes out her wallet to show to the governor.

 

CLEA: Hello, mister governor. Secret agent Clea Smith, CDC.

 

GOVERNOR: You realize your wallet’s empty, don’t you?

 

CLEA: That’s right. I’m so secret I don’t even have a badge. This man was planning on using a fast-acting biological agent to assassinate you, and you can see what would have happened to you right there.

 

Clea points to the dissolved floor.

 

GOVERNOR: Oh, my! Well, I appreciate your help then, Agent Smith. The state of Massachusetts owes you a great debt.

 

CLEA: Thank you, sir.

 

Sawyer and Clea begin escorting Rick away.

 

RICK: You T.I.T.S Agents may have won this battle, but you won’t win the war! (yelling) Long live the north!

 

SAWYER: Oh, shut up. (to Clea) You did a great job tonight, Clea. It’s too bad we’re gonna have to wipe your memory when we get back.

 

Clea stops walking with him.

 

CLEA: (sadly) Oh. Yeah. Right.

 

Sawyer turns to look at Clea, clearly sorry for her.

 

CLEA (CONT’D): Hey, do you think you could give me just five extra minutes before we go back? I gotta go do something.

 

SAWYER: Yeah, sure.

 

Clea takes off running for the exhibit halls.

 

INT. MUSEUM EGYPT EXHIBIT - MOMENTS LATER

The lights are out, as the exhibits are currently closed. Clea enters and is surprised to see Smirnoff sitting on the bench in front of the tomb wall artifact. She goes and takes a seat next to her.

 

CLEA: So, what made you wanna come here?

 

SMIRNOFF: Just... Wanted to see the thing that caused this whole mess in the first place with my own eyes.

 

Clea and Smirnoff sit in silence for a moment, both gazing at the rock in wonder and awe.

 

CLEA: I don’t want to forget this.

 

Smirnoff looks over at Clea sympathetically.

 

CLEA (CONT’D): I don’t. It might sound nutty to you, but... This rock shaped my entire life. It’s what got me so interested in history, in time travel... It’s what made me think my life would turn out to be an amazing adventure. Me and my true love, Ned, rocketing through space and time, maybe as T.I.T.S agents, maybe as simple adventurers, but, no matter what we would be, I just knew I wanted that. But now I’ll never get to have it. I’ll forget about this rock, forget about Ned... I’ll forget everything that made me... Me.

 

Smirnoff looks down, as if she’s trying to choose her next words carefully.

 

SMIRNOFF: Clea... My first name is Nadia...

 

Clea looks over at Smirnoff. What does that have to do with anything?

 

SMIRNOFF (CONT’D): But... Everyone calls me Ned.

 

A look of pure surprise appears on Clea’s face.

 

SMIRNOFF (CONT’D): I thought you deserved to know that before... You know.

 

Clea stays silent. Smirnoff stands up.

 

SMIRNOFF (CONT’D): We should head back. It’s time.

 

Smirnoff offers Clea her hand. Clea keeps looking up at her with that same look on her face, but finally stops and accepts that now she’ll never remember this moment. She takes Smirnoff’s hand, gets up, and leaves the exhibit behind.

 

INT. T.I.T.S HQ - CONTROL ROOM - DAY

There’s a bright flash on the landing pad as Clea, Smirnoff, Sawyer, and the still-handcuffed Rick appear on it. Another agent comes and takes Rick away. Smirnoff and Clea look like they’re still processing what happened in the previous scene.

 

SMIRNOFF: So... Guess we have no choice but to take you to get your mind wiped now.

 

DIR. WAYNE (O.S.): No, you don’t.

 

Dir. Wayne walks up to the three of them with Higgins. Higgins holds a sleek, metal case.

 

SMIRNOFF: Director Wayne? What do you mean?

 

Dir. Wayne smiles.

 

DIR. WAYNE: I just got off the phone with the White House and I have some good news. Dr. Smith, we did some digging and discovered something extraordinary. It appears that you truly were meant to come back here with Agent Smirnoff, and we think that it’s because you were meant to be a fellow agent of the Time Interference Tactical Squadron.

 

CLEA: (excited) Wait. Do you mean...

 

DIR. WAYNE: We won’t be erasing your memory today. Instead...

 

Higgins opens up the metal case. Inside it are a few items: an official T.I.T.S agent ID badge, a service weapon, and a new earpiece.

 

DIR. WAYNE (CONT’D): We’d like to offer you a job.

 

Clea squeals loudly with joy and happily takes the case. She’s positively jumping up and down with glee.

 

CLEA: Yes! Yes! Oh, my God! Thank you! Yes!

 

DIR. WAYNE: (chuckles) We’re glad to have you aboard.

 

Sawyer pats Clea on the back.

 

SAWYER: Welcome to the team, rookie.

 

CLEA: Thank you so much! This is great!

 

Clea squeals again, turns, and hugs Smirnoff happily. But, while Clea is ecstatic, Smirnoff is the farthest thing from it.

 

SMIRNOFF: Yeah... Great...

 

INT. SECRET BASE - DAY

An underground bunker. Metal walls, metal floor, and a metal desk with a MYSTERIOUS WOMAN sitting behind it. A SECRET AGENT enters and stands at attention.

 

SECRET AGENT: Ma’am.

 

MYSTERIOUS WOMAN: At ease. Report.

 

The secret agent hands the woman a file. The woman opens it as he talks.

 

SECRET AGENT: Everything’s going according to plan. Stanley failed in his plot to alter the timeline, and everything is now in place for us to begin.

 

The mysterious woman smiles.

 

MYSTERIOUS WOMAN: She’s become an agent, then?

 

SECRET AGENT: Affirmative.

 

MYSTERIOUS WOMAN: Excellent.

 

The woman sets the open file down on her desk. It has several photos and documents inside of it. Among the photos, there is one of the tomb rock with Clea’s writing on it, one of Clea herself, and one of the same list of dates we saw Higgins pull up before from Clea’s timeline. The file is ominously titled “OPERATION GRANDFATHER.“

 

MYSTERIOUS WOMAN (CONT’D): History will never be the same again.

 

FADE OUT.


End file.
